My Fairy Brother
by AK1028
Summary: This two shot takes place after "A Fairly Odd Summer". So if you haven't seen the movie, there will be spoilers in this. Granted, while Trixie (yes, I'm replacing her with Tootie sorry), Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof have taken the change rather well...but what about...Timmy's sister of sorts Amie? Find out here! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**My Fairy Brother**

_Summary: This is based off on 'A Fairly Odd Summer', I decided to do a two shot between Timmy and Amie. Slight AU since Tootie will be Trixie instead. Sorry!_

* * *

**Timmy's POV**

I still couldn't believe it. I was still in shock. I, Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner, was now a fairy. Seemed like only a few hours ago I was working at that toilet place. Oh wait, I was... Anyways, I had been a fairy once before when I was 9. But now I was a better fairy. Maybe wisdom did come with age. I _'poofed'_ into my fairy form (having been in my human form most of the night) to look at my beautiful girlfriend, Beatrice _"Trixie"_ Elizabeth Tang. She was sleeping rather soundly and after the day we had, I couldn't say I blamed her. I looked at the digital clock. 1:45 a.m. it read. I slightly sighed as I looked at the Aloha Moon.

For some reason, I felt there was something I had to do. I knew what it was but I didn't dare do it yet. I did just become a fairy after all and... Oh to heck with it! Heck with Jorgen finding out! Heck with him getting mad at me for being friends with her. She needs to know! Forget me being 8 or whatever hours I was behind her, I needed to tell her. I waved my wand and with a _'poof'_, I was in a darkened bedroom. I looked at the digital clock. 9:45 a.m. it read. _'Well, at least she won't be mad at me for waking her in the middle of the night,'_ I thought as I floated over to the head of the rather small bed.

There was brown hair and light white skin. Her lips were tightly closed as were her eyes. Her chest moved slowly as she breathed calmly. She was wearing a pink dress. This was her. My best friend in the real world - or ever - in that matter. She was like a sister to me. In fact, she WAS my sister. Her name was Amie _"Am"_ June Kuhn, the leader of Kids Network Studios. I turned into my human form and knelt by her bedside. I had to be gentle in delivering this news.

"Am," I said, a bit too quietly.

No dice, she was still sleeping. Maybe this was a bad idea. I was about to leave but that's when I saw a picture of us on her wall. We were together down by the canal in Buffalo, smiling wide. I looked at her as she continued to sleep. Why was I so nervous? She is my sister! There's nothing to be scared about...right? Suddenly, I heard her groan. I turned as her emerald eyes opened. She squinted her eyes, not able to see far away without glasses.

"Timmy," she asked.

"You always knew me a mile away," I answered, as I gave her the glasses on her nightstand.

She put on her glasses as she questioned, sitting up, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Hawaii with Trixie and your fairies?"

"I was but something happened and I had to come to tell you," I explained.

Amie yawned a bit as she rubbed her eyes and asked, "What is it?"

I sat on the bed and answered, "Recently, Trixie and I were fighting Foop for the most powerful thing that powers Fairy World. The Abra-Cadabrium."

"And here I thought it was the Big Wand," she stated, half joking.

I replied, "Same here until Jorgen decided to go to Hawaii for some stupid contest and left me in charge."

"Sounds like Jorgen," she responded, laughing a bit.

I smiled as I decided to get to the point and said, point blank, "Anyways, to make a real long story short... I no longer have Cosmo, Wanda, or Poof..."

Amie looked surprised by this as she stated, "W-what? Why not? I thought you were doing real well granting wishes for others."

I really got nervous now, it was almost show time.

I replied, "I was but...something happened and I had to protect my friends and..." That's when I focused, having my wand in my pocket and turned into a fairy. She gasped as I added, "I am now a fairy myself."

"T-Timmy?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, sis," I answered, rather in low tone. There seemed to be a long pause of silence between us and the longer the silence was, the nerves continued to grow. I started to add, "Well, at least this way I won't be separated from Cosmo, Wanda, or Poof. Plus, I'll be away from the ones that hurt me the most over the years and..." That's when I saw the sadness in her emerald eyes. I asked, "Something wrong?"

"No," she answered finally, "Quite the opposite. I'm really happy for you, sport. I'm just gonna miss you on the team and such since you're probably gonna become a fairy god parent or something..."

That's when I saw the tears fall. So that was it. She was afraid of never seeing me again. I turned back into a human and wiped the tears from her eyes, my sweet sister.

"You'll never lose me either," I said, in a low tone. "You have been my sister for a long time and we will find away around this to be together as the siblings we are. Of that I swear. Even if Jorgen finds out."

"But Timmy," she protested.

"No butts, Am," I stated firmly, turning into a fairy once more, "I want you to have happiness. And if Jorgen can't see that you are not dangerous then it's his problem. You are my sister and I'm never leaving you behind."

She looked up at me, a bit of relief and shock filled her emerald eyes.

"You truly have grown up, Timmy Turner." She finally said.

"I guess I have, sis," I replied, "I guess I have..."

When she said those words, I knew that she accepted the fact that she now had a fairy brother.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, there's Timmy's POV. Up next is mine. I hope to do a re-boot of 'A Fairly Odd Summer' sometime in the near future but I don't have a clear time table as to when yet. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Amie's POV**

I was sound asleep in my darkened bedroom. It had been a long day and I was just really tired. Being leader of Kids Network Studios took it out of it me everyday. Plus, I was helping my mom out all day as usual. It had been rather beyond typical. Summer was winding down, since it was finally August. Geese, the summer went quick. I wasn't looking forward to going back to college soon but the upside was, I was going to graduate next year. That's right, I was going to cross the stage and get my degree in a year. I was really excited about that.

So I was sleepy cozy in my small bed, dreaming about my sweet Timothy Isaac James Smyth. Gosh I loved him.

That's when I heard a soft voice calling my nickname, "Am."

Was that my dad? No, the voice seemed - hesitant for some reason. That's not like my dad. More like Timmy. Was he here? I had to find out. So I woke myself up and groaned, opening my green eyes. That's when I saw a figure in the darkness. I squinted my eyes, not able to see far away without glasses. The figure was shaped like Timmy. Wait, wasn't he in Hawaii?

"Timmy," I finally asked.

"You always knew me a mile away," he answered, as he gave me my glasses on my nightstand.

I put on my glasses as I questioned, sitting up, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Hawaii with Trixie and your fairies?"

"I was but something happened and I had to come to tell you," he explained.

That caught my attention. Something happened? Usually Timmy packs in more details when he makes a bad wish that he didn't want me to find out but I eventually did anyways. I guess a sister knows when their brother does something is wrong.

I yawned a bit as I rubbed my eyes and asked, "What is it?"

Timmy sat on the bed (seeming like there was something huge going on that he wasn't telling me for some reason or another) and answered, "Recently, Trixie and I were fighting Foop for the most powerful thing that powers Fairy World. The Abra-Cadabrium."

"And here I thought it was the Big Wand," I stated, half joking.

Timmy replied, "Same here until Jorgen decided to go to Hawaii for some stupid contest and left me in charge."

"Sounds like Jorgen," I responded, laughing a bit.

I knew Jorgen all too well, like every fairy and anyone who had magic powers. He was a complete idiot like his cousin.

Anyways; Timmy smiled and said, point blank, "Anyways, to make a real long story short... I no longer have Cosmo, Wanda, or Poof..."

Wait, what? What happened? Did he reveal them by accident? Was Jorgen being a complete jerk again? There were so many questions on my mind but I decided to go with an easier statement cause judging by Timmy's face right now, whatever he had to tell me was big news.

I stated, "W-what? Why not? I thought you were doing real well granting wishes for others."

Timmy looked really got nervous now and replied, "I was but...something happened and I had to protect my friends and..." That's when the strangest thing happened. My baby brother turned into a fairy. A literally floating fairy. How in the world did this happen? He couldn't have wishes granted for him. I gasped as he added, "I am now a fairy myself."

"T-Timmy?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Yeah, sis," he answered, rather in low tone.

There seemed to be a long pause of silence between us and the longer the silence was, the nerves continued to grow. This was just incredible. My baby adopted brother...could now live among the fairies and not even worry about anything. Maybe things would be shaky between him and Trixie but I knew that my brother would figure it out in the end. He always did.

Timmy started to add, "Well, at least this way I won't be separated from Cosmo, Wanda, or Poof. Plus, I'll be away from the ones that hurt me the most over the years and..." That's when he looked at me and looked into my eyes. He must've saw something cause he asked, "Something wrong?"

"No," I answered finally, "Quite the opposite. I'm really happy for you, sport. I'm just gonna miss you on the team and such since you're probably gonna become a fairy god parent or something..."

That's when I decided to let the tears fall. After being betrayed by two people that I thought I could trust, I was closed off my heart to mostly everyone. Timmy was the one that changed things for me. He was the one that made me see the light. But I was so scared that I would never see him again. That's when he turned back into a human and wiped the tears from my eyes, my sweet brother.

"You'll never lose me either," Timmy said, in a low tone. "You have been my sister for a long time and we will find away around this to be together as the siblings we are. Of that I swear. Even if Jorgen finds out."

Now that surprised me. Usually, I was the one protecting him and made sure that no harm came his way. Because he was my baby brother. But now...

"But Timmy," I protested.

"No butts, Am," he stated firmly, turning into a fairy once more, "I want you to have happiness. And if Jorgen can't see that you are not dangerous then it's his problem. You are my sister and I'm never leaving you behind."

I looked up at Timmy, in a bit of relief and shock. Just hearing those words meant one thing. Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner...was all grown up.

"You truly have grown up, Timmy Turner." I finally said.

"I guess I have, sis," Timmy replied, "I guess I have..."

When I said those words, I had accepted the fact that I now had a fairy brother. And if anyone was going to threat our connection, our lives, our friendship...they would have to deal with us... The two members that made up the majority of Kids Network Studios.

* * *

_AK1028: Things are going to be interesting! Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


End file.
